


A Day at the Beach

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, ahhhh, and i love everything, and i love johndave, aw i love dave with freckles, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave spend a wonderful day at the beach!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is sort of after SBurb happened? I'm not too sure, it's just a fluff piece and I hope you enjoy it! c:

Your name is John Egbert, you are 16, and you are way too excited about this beach picnic with your best bro Dave. 

You two have been planning this for a little while, but the weather has been so awful. Rose even commented a few days ago on it, saying it had been just like the huge rainfall before the meteor shower before the... event happened. The weather aggravates Dave, who has been staying with you and Dad for a week or so now. He is off of school for the summer and is refusing to spend the sweet freedom under a metric ton of plush smuppet ass. The rain’s made Dave become almost afraid of the outside world, although he never went out much anyway except for the occasional box of poptarts and apple juice if there ever was a shortage. He doesn’t even go out for that now, probably afraid to mess up his expertly styled hair, you think.

Even you have been a little upset about the pouring rain outside. It makes everything look so sad and depressing, not anything that you imagine summer to be like. The only plus is that when describing it to Vriska, you can cleverly say it’s “raining buckets.”

Today, however, it’s different. It’s as if the rain never happened. The sun is smiling upon the whole world, it seems. The grass is green, there isn’t a cloud in the sky, and the beach is opening. The perfect day for your picnic. 

You’re packing the basket for your lunches when Dave comes over, hands in his pockets and glasses perfectly set on his nose. “Hey Dave!” you say cheerfully, smiling at him. A hint of a smile flickers onto his face before being replaced by his normal pokerface. Secretly, you think it’s cute of him when you just see the hint of a smile, but you never say anything. 

“Hey Egbert,” Dave responds back, looking away from you and down at the food, before taking a hand out of his pocket and ruffling your hair a little. He actually smiles this time when he sees a grin spread across your face, and while you push your glasses back up on your nose, he slides his hand off your head and drapes his arm lovingly over your shoulder. The casual poker face recedes back into his composure and he nods towards the food. “What is even in there bro? Better not be any fucking cake, I’ve been here for a week and that shit’s been everywhere.”

“Haha, no, it isn’t cake,” you respond, chuckling as you remember he isn’t as used to the mountains of Betty Crocker for breakfast, lunch, and dinner as you are. “I packed a couple sandwiches, some chips, and a couple bottles of apple juice.” You show him the lunch inside the basket, and he nods in approval before, squeezing your shoulder happily, and leaving the room.

 

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are trying your hardest to keep your cool today. You’re going to the beach with John, and you’ve honestly been looking forward to this for a while. Although you lived near the water in Texas, you hardly ever went to the beach. In fact, you never really went anywhere in public much, if you could help it. You were always afraid Bro would ambush you with a vicious strife and you’d embarrass yourself by being easily beaten by him. 

After leaving John in the kitchen, you head back to your room (you and him were sharing a room since the Egbert household did not normally have guests and thus did not normally require a guest room- but hey, you aren’t complaining!) to grab your swim trunks and sunscreen. You’ve always had to be aware of the sun, since you’re so prone to sunburn. However, this doesn’t prevent you from getting some serious freckles all over. You put it on before leaving the room so John doesn’t know you care about it, but you can tell he smells it on you when you come back out in your t-shirt and red swim shorts. He snorts as he puts the finishing touches on the lunches, and you nudge him with your elbow and let out a sigh of exaggerated annoyance.

 

John’s dad drops you both off at the beach, and you and John make your way over to the shoreline. The day really was very nice, but you didn’t expect so many people to be there. John sees you tense yourself up, and quickly wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you over to him. You walk hip to hip, and you slide your arm behind his back too. You relax, being in his grip, and John smiles over at you with his goofy big-toothed smile. 

The both of you finally settle down about mid-way down the beach, where most people in the area were too lazy to walk to. John throws down the towels as you take off your shirt, being careful not to make your glasses go askew. Once John was finished laying down the towels, you flop down and stretch out under the warm sun. Even through your cool glasses, you have to squint as you look up towards the bright sky.

“When do you wanna eat?” John asks, showing his obvious self-consciousness as he fiddles first with his shoes before taking off his shirt reluctantly. 

“Whenever, man,” you respond cooly, looking over at him. “You look good, Egbert, been hitting the weights I see,” you add, smirking a little. John blushes a little and quickly lies down on his towel, smiling to himself. He then rolls over, quickly kissing you on your forehead before rolling over onto his back to enjoy the sun on his face. When you know he isn’t looking, you smile too.

 

The sun is warming your whole body, and although your self-conscious mind is screaming at you not to, you allow your arms to fall to your sides and reveal your chest to the warmth as well. You glance over at Dave again, and it looks as if he’s dozed off. Taking the opportunity, you take a few minutes to observe him a little more closely. The most obvious thing is his freckles. You’ve adored them since you don’t know when. They start on the bridge of his nose, trickling down his cheeks. They speckle his chest lightly and furiously scatter about on his shoulders and down his arms. He even has some on his legs and feet. You admire them briefly before nudging him awake. You then push his glasses off of his face, and he almost cringes as if in pain. 

“What the fuck man,” Dave whines sheepishly, too lazy to pull them back on. You laugh, rolling over and leaning on your elbows so you can see his face better. You observe his deep red irises, his pale blond hair, the small freckles on his nose.

“Dave?”

“What.”

“I love you.”  
“Yeah, you too, Egbert.”

You kiss him, and he seems to smile under your lips before kissing you back and grabbing the picnic basket for your lunches.


End file.
